


【磊昊】纯真年代

by Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam



Category: RPS, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam/pseuds/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam
Summary: 破镜的故事。
Relationships: Liu Haoran/Wu Lei
Kudos: 9





	【磊昊】纯真年代

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升真人！！！！

01  
雪下起来了。

吴磊随便穿了件大衣，回头看了看窗外纷扬的一片浊白，想了想，又找出条羊绒围巾仔细地围好。他把餐厅桌上的两只杯子顺手堆在厨房水槽里，站在玄关穿鞋时又顺手拿过钥匙塞进大衣口袋。  
他打开门，走了出去。

在那之后的很多天里，吴磊经常试图仔细地回忆这天的一切细节。可无论他怎么想，这都是没有任何异常的，再普通不过的一天。  
可就是在这样普普通通的一天里，他穿了自己最普通的大衣，到家附近最普通的超市去，推了一辆最普通的购物车，在最普通的冷藏货架旁，一眼看到了刘昊然。

他看起来没有任何不同，连发型或侧脸微妙的轮廓都没有一丝一毫的改变。吴磊站在那里，看着他从货架上拿了一盒牛奶仔细看了看生产日期。可能是日期不太新鲜，因为吴磊看见他扁扁嘴，把那盒牛奶放了回去。  
吴磊陷入了一瞬间的恍惚，仿佛之前的五年都是一场过于真实的梦，他们还是没毕业的大学生。而他只是在同居人挑牛奶的间隙里，编造出了一个荒诞不经的未来。

这时刘昊然回过头，他们的视线越过繁杂的冷藏食品和牛奶饮料，狠狠撞击在一起。  
吴磊就像突然被人当面甩了一耳光，打得他眼冒金星，不知所措。

在他们看不到的地方，大雪变成某种干燥的粉尘，和着北风恶狠狠地砸击暴露在空气中的一切造物，转眼又了无痕迹踪影。

去他妈的普通的一天。

02  
刘昊然认识吴磊时，吴磊还只是个刚刚高中毕业，一脚踏进成人世界的少年。当然，那时他自己也没能成熟到哪里去，在这一点上，他们半斤八两。

那是新生入学的第一天，刘昊然被学长抓去充当迎新工作的苦劳力。在搬行李和向不同爹妈挤出笑容的间隙，他偷偷溜到宿舍区一栋楼的后面。那栋高楼的阴影里藏着一块荒凉狭小的空地，空地上堆了些钢板和水泥管。

燥热的空气让他的T恤后心洇出一大块湿润的暗色，沿着他脊椎的线条起伏着。  
他坐在水泥管上低着头叹气，在心里默默问自己为什么要参与这种吃力不讨好的体力活动。

“你是迎新的人吗？”一个声音在他身后响起来。  
在以后的很多年里，刘昊然经常会想，假如他当时没有偷懒去那块空地，没有坐在那里叹气，亦或只是没有回头，一切会不会截然不同。  
可那时的他一无所知，只能循着声音回头。于是他看到吴磊站在阴影之外，在刺眼的阳光里像一株挺拔的白杨。  
刘昊然还在喘息，有一滴汗水沿着他的额头滑下来，直直地落到颈窝里去了。

他曾经以为那就是他喜欢上吴磊的一瞬间。

03  
吴磊知道刘昊然喜欢他。他总是能感觉到别人对自己的欲望，这是他与生俱来的天赋。但刘昊然的感情让他迷惑，那似乎不同于一般的迷恋，更像是一种底色更灰暗的渴望。  
就像其他所有的少年一样，他对这种感情保持着强烈的好奇。于是他开始观察刘昊然，甚至刻意去接近他。就像一只年轻的猫去逗弄垂死的老鼠，于他来说这无非是打发时间的把戏。

平心而论，刘昊然并不是吴磊会喜欢的类型。他的容貌并不明艳，再怎么礼貌也只能夸出一句清秀。他的性格并不张扬，也并不长于言辞。  
那时吴磊经常在宿舍熄灯之后躺在床上想，想刘昊然究竟哪里与众不同。

后来又过了一个月，他终于在一家酒吧里找到了这个问题的答案。

虽然说是酒吧，那其实是家地处繁华的夜店。吴磊被人强拉到那里，带他来的人转眼淹没在舞池里，他找不到人，只好坐在一边百无聊赖地喝气泡水。  
“你好，你是一个人来这里玩吗？”有人在离他很近的地方说道。  
吴磊咬着吸管抬起头，是个美得张扬的女生，眼影上额外涂了一层细碎的闪，灯光下水光粼粼。  
他眨了眨眼睛，本想礼貌回绝，目光却越过那个女生，看到一张熟悉的面孔。

刘昊然站在舞池的另外一边，拿着瓶不知道什么饮料，略微有些拘谨，他的肩膀上搭着一条胳膊。  
吴磊沿着那条胳膊看过去，发现那是学校里与他们交好的一位学长。也正是他在学期开始时拽着刘昊然来帮忙迎新。学长大大咧咧地伸手揽着刘昊然的肩膀，不知道是不是迷乱灯光造成的错觉，吴磊看见他的手臂回弯过来，指尖去戳刘昊然的脸颊。  
刘昊然好像被逗笑了，没有躲开那只手，只是侧过脸，露出一颗小小的虎牙。  
他什么都没做，他喝得甚至不是无酒精的气泡水。这地方充斥着饱满的欲望和炽热的情感，而他只是站在这里，就显得格格不入，干干净净的，带着些几不可见的羞涩，像只被迫离群的黑山羊。  
就在那一瞬间，吴磊明白了问题的答案。

吴磊盯着他看，直到眼睛变得酸痛，直到阴茎在黑暗的掩饰下略微充血勃起，隔着一层薄薄的内裤布料抵在牛仔裤的拉链上，磨得发痛。  
这时刘昊然突然转过头来，一眼看到了他。  
吴磊远远地看着他的眼睛，仔细地品味着胯下的疼痛和蓬勃。  
那个女生似乎仰头喝光了杯子里的酒，突然低下头吻住吴磊的唇。  
吴磊张开嘴和她接吻，他的口腔带着气泡水的清新气味，亲吻时流连而动情。他甚至伸出一只手扣住女生的后脑，唇齿相交缠绵漫长。  
但吴磊的目光自始至终都穿过女生的发丝，也穿过跃动的人群，与舞池另一边的刘昊然四目相对。  
在接吻的间隙里，吴磊垂下头，自下而上地盯着舞池的另一边，舌尖舔过勾起的嘴角。  
他满意地看到刘昊然的笑容凝固在脸上，看起来活像个僵硬的小丑。

这个吻结束时，吴磊因不肯休止的疼痛发出一声呻吟。  
“你有哪里不舒服吗？”和他接吻的女生迷迷糊糊地开口问道。  
“不，我舒服的不得了。”  
女生低头去看他，却只看到他挑起嘴角，扯出一个笑容来。那是个让人难忘的笑容，纯洁烂漫，天真到近乎泛着邪气。

那时吴磊以为这种突如其来的疼痛就是一切的起因。于是他仰起头，长长地吐出一口气。似乎这样就能居高临下，连同这份痛感也都一并轻视。

现在想来，在这段关系里，他们都以为自己是那个掌控一切的大人。可直到最后躺在遍地狼藉的废墟里舔舐那些自欺欺人的伤口时，他们也始终没能明白，这段凶猛的关系里充斥少年与生俱来的天真和残忍，没有人能掌控这一切，也没有人最终能够全身而退。

04  
吴磊开始追溯那种疼痛的来源，他并不认为自己对刘昊然抱有好感，但那天的记忆彰显出毋庸置疑的情欲。因此他怀着满腔不解，反复地回忆那天晚上的·一切细节。回忆到后来，一切具象的影子都逐渐消失，他的记忆里就只剩一片粼粼水光，是那个和他接吻的女生覆在眼睛上亮晶晶的闪粉。

那种痛感是什么时候开始缓解消失的呢？这段记忆不到一秒就弹跳出来。  
是他和刘昊然凑在一起喝酒的那一天。  
说是酒，那不过是刘昊然的室友心血来潮，自己在宿舍鼓捣出来的深色浑浊液体，盛装在撕掉标签的矿泉水瓶里，看起来廉价又劣质。  
他们并排坐在初见时刘昊然坐过的那条水泥管上，吴磊伸手把那瓶不明液体接过来，上下左右地打量了半天才迟疑着开口，“你和你室友……感情好吗？”  
刘昊然被他问的一愣，“啊？还好吧，还算不错。怎么？”  
吴磊情不自禁地皱着脸，“他这不会是下毒害你吧？这真是酒吗？”  
刘昊然做了个歪头皱眉的表情，眨眨眼睛，“八成不会吧？我眼看着他自己干了一瓶来着。”  
吴磊转过脸去看他，目光扫过眉眼和鼻梁，最终停留在嘴巴上。“然后呢？你们帮他打急救电话了吗？”  
刘昊然也转脸看着他，但他看的是吴磊眼睛的位置，他们的视线刚好错开。于是他只见到吴磊细密的睫毛，随着他的声音轻微颤抖。  
吴磊没能听见刘昊然的回答，或者他听见了，只是没有在意。他那时在认真地想，刘昊然的嘴唇生得挺好看。从唇峰到嘴角，线条起伏流畅，呈现不甚明显的淡红色。那是他原本的唇色吗？看起来更像是被人按压或是厮咬许久才能显出的血痕。

“我想起来了。”吴磊突然没头没脑地说了这么一句，那瓶所谓的浊酒还握在他的手里。  
“什么？”他们贴的很近，只因没有视线的交错，就都顺势假装没有发现这一点，谁也没有后退半分。  
“那天我看到的水光，不是那个女生的眼影。”  
“啊？”

吴磊记忆里的那片水光，越过喧闹的人群和摇曳的阴影，最终降落在刘昊然转头看过来时的眼睛里，再没有离开。  
于是那飘摇的水光随着他的心一同坠落，直落到暗不见底的浑浊欲望里。

吴磊把视线挪开，扭开瓶盖仰头灌下一口，却没有咽下去。他含着酒液凑近刘昊然，动作很缓慢，慢到他听见刘昊然的呼吸声在脑海中逐渐清晰，最终和自己的呼吸混在一起，听不分明。  
刘昊然始终没有后退，只是在吴磊的嘴唇贴上来时，伸出舌尖舔过他的嘴角，就在那天吴磊盯着他时自己舔过的位置。  
在接吻的过程里，有人听到一声满足的喟叹。

刘昊然偶尔回忆过去时会想，他和吴磊当时就像两个初出茅庐的剑客，迫不及待地拔出宝剑，白刃交锋。彼此的眼中只余下对方的剑锋，这种庞然的愉悦感把他们完全吞没，让他们忽略了一切危险，只看到一条不存在的坦途。

05  
他们开始频繁地约会，在刘昊然毕业工作之后甚至是同居。  
说是约会，却只是在相约在不同的地方见面，而所有的见面最终都以亲吻和做爱告终。直到吴磊毕业为止的四年时间里，他们在对方身上倾诉了所有不可告人的荒唐情欲，而此外的一切都被情欲的火焰燃烧殆尽，只剩下些无法辨认原本形状的灰烬。

四年了，他们已经熟悉彼此身体的每一个敏感点，甚至会在亲吻的间隙默契的退开一步，等着对方脱掉上衣或解开腰带。他们知道彼此所有的行程，甚至连留吻痕都会体贴地避开穿衣服时会暴露出的皮肤。

偶尔，在高潮喷洒的余韵里，刘昊然会抬头看着吴磊汗津津的脸，陷入片刻的恍惚。他会想到某个他们从不谈论的词。

爱情。  
对他们这个年纪的人来说，爱情是某种不能被明确的禁忌。它太过郑重，必须被包裹在更加随意的外衣里潜行，因此确认它是否存在也变得更加艰难。

他最后一次思考爱情是什么时候？似乎和一颗苹果有关。

那是吴磊毕业典礼当天，刘昊然本来和他约好晚上在见面，却很不凑巧地加了个班。待到他好不容易完成所有工作回到自己租的房子时，只看到吴磊站在楼下，宽大的学士袍下面露出穿着牛仔裤的小腿，没戴帽子，短发乱糟糟的。  
“你怎么不上去？”  
吴磊耸耸肩，藏在身后的左手快速抬起来，抛出一个球状物。刘昊然条件反射地接住，发现是一颗苹果，长得歪歪扭扭，颜色青多过红。  
“毕典上别人给的。我不想吃。”  
“你还没说你怎么不上去呢，钥匙丢了吗？”刘昊然转身朝安全门走过去，吴磊走在他旁边。  
“没丢，我想等你一起上去而已。”

电梯里刘昊然突然想起来还没有祝吴磊毕业快乐，于是他伸手去摸吴磊的头发。  
“毕业快乐。”  
吴磊斜着眼睛看他，“你想让我穿着这个做吗？”  
“你有病啊？”  
“问问罢了。”

就像此前的无数天一样，那天的夜晚是从抚摸和接吻开始的，却又很快把这一部分略过。  
他们的前戏一向少却粗野，吴磊操进来时，他张大嘴喘息，像一尾被迫搁浅的鱼。  
就像之前的无数次一样，他们为彼此带来的快感无与伦比。

最后一次射精结束时，吴磊翻身从他身上下来，躺在他身边叹了口气。  
刘昊然感到自己的身体欲望再一次被满足了，这让他没来由的生出些疲倦，他回头盯着吴磊日渐尖锐的侧面线条。  
对于刚刚毕业的青年来说，这似乎是个最完美的时机。  
于是他转过头，带着真心实意的困惑，话语脱口而出，“你觉得你爱我么？”  
吴磊愣住了，回头去看他，却只看到他一脸的漠然。

吴磊又回想起下腹的那种疼痛，乃至那片漂亮的水光。可无论他如何回想，记忆都是一滩无法复原的泥水，那些瞬间再也不能重现了。吴磊只记得自己在他身体中高潮的那种快感，那种带有力量感的满足如此鲜活，让他无暇思考。  
至于爱情，爱情对他来说还是一团意味不明的混沌，他无法感知，更无法质询。有关爱情的问题仿佛一场声势浩大的洪水，转眼就将他卷入吞没。

于是他能做到的就只是求助他人，“你呢？你爱我么？”  
他伸出左手去触碰刘昊然的小拇指，就像行将溺死的人抱住水面上的一根枯木。  
回答他的是一阵漫长而静止的沉默。  
就在他觉得身边的热度开始消失时，他看到刘昊然盯着天花板皱起眉，露出一个十足疑惑的表情。  
他说，“我不知道。”  
就在那一瞬间，吴磊突然明白这声势浩大的洪水，自始至终不过是自己稚嫩的想象。

于是他长久地凝视着刘昊然的侧脸，心中甚至满溢着他无法形容的柔情，他的目光流连在刘昊然的耳朵，额头，鼻尖，下颚角，乃至脖颈上微微颤抖的喉结，仔细地回想着他们之间共度的所有时光。  
那些漫长的时光，已经像悠扬的琴声一样，就这样远去了。

不知过了多久，他终于听到自己的声音说，“我不爱你。”

后来，一颗苹果腐烂了。

06  
吴磊站在冷柜的货架旁，不能动弹，也无法言语。

直到后面有人礼貌地说了一句让一下，他才后知后觉地反应过来，想着侧身让身后的人过去。可那条过道很狭窄，他和身后人又都推了辆手推车，最后他不得不向前挪动，直挪到他的手推车撞在刘昊然的大腿上，身后人才走到一条岔道，拐了出去。

刘昊然低头看了看吴磊的手推车，都是些日用品和零食，堆得乱七八糟的。  
吴磊莫名觉得有点窘迫，“你最近好吗？”  
刘昊然抬起头，定定看着他的脸，最后带起一个微笑。  
“我好极了。”  
就连他微笑的弧度也和五年前一模一样，丝毫没有改变。  
所以吴磊也自然而然地笑着回答，“是吗？那就好。”  
他们礼貌而友好的互相告别，嘴上说着改天再一起喝酒聊天，却谁也没有开口问对方要联系方式。

吴磊拎着东西走出超市的大门时，风雪都已经变小了。他沉默而熟练地走回家，在门关放下塑胶袋，换上拖鞋时顺手把钥匙掏出来放回旁边的柜子上。  
他拎着东西走进厨房，正要把牛奶放进冰箱，却看见水槽里还堆着没来得及刷的马克杯，两只杯子随意瘫倒在水痕之间，杯底还凝着深棕色的咖啡渍，安静而冷漠。

吴磊放下牛奶，走过去打开水龙头，开始刷杯。  
温热的水慢慢涌上来，涨满了他的眼睛，终于有一滴涌了出来，慢慢划过他的脸颊，转眼就掉在水槽里。  
他所有的纯真年代所留下的一切热度，就这样离开了他。

外面的风雪已经停了，过了很久吴磊才明白，那是最大，最猛烈，也是最后的一场风雪。  
那样的风雪再也不会有了。

完


End file.
